


Puzzle

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another evening at Joe's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Neither the Highlander universe nor any part of it is mine, only the wording and storylines of my fanfic are. No copyright infringement intended, and I make no money off my fanfic.

Joe found a familiar comfort in knowing that Duncan MacLeod and Methos were sitting at a table in his blues bar. Their presence not only meant that they enjoyed Joe's music and company, or that they understood him in ways most people couldn't. It also meant, very simply, that the bar had two very able guardian angels.

Today, however, something was off, no, was DIFFERENT, only he couldn't quite nail it. Sure, Duncan was talking more than usual, Methos was more … deferential? Suddenly everything fell into place: Mac was teaching Methos. Joe grinned. Or Mac thought he was.


End file.
